El rebelde que cambió su vida
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Cuando los digimon se revelaron, la humanidad cayó bajo su yugo. Mimi se convirtió en la doncella personal de la líder Rosemon y sus días se convirtieron en una sucesión de horas que pasaba realizando las tareas más cotidianas para su ama. Pero un día, sin que nadie siquiera lo sospechase, alguien apareció en el castillo para cambiar su vida.
1. Prólogo

Este fic forma parte del concurso "¡Hasta el año que viene, querida Navidad!" del topic Mimato, ne el topic digimon "Proyecto 1-8". Tenemos que escoger un universo alterno de los anteriormente propuestos entre todos y escribir un fic sobre ello. Mi elección es la siguiente:

-Universo alterno de Digimon donde estos someten a la humanidad. Mimo es doncella de Rosemon y Yamato un rebelde que juraron, luego de ser separados, estar juntos pasase lo que pasase. - Propuesto por Genee. [En este caso, después de preguntarle a Genee si me dejaba cambiar un detallito de su idea, Mimi y Yamato no se conocen de antes, nunca han estado juntos.]

* * *

El rebelde que cambió su vida

Prólogo

La luz del sol entró por la ventana, despertando a una castaña que dormía profundamente. Suspirando, se estiró y se levantó, dispuesta a comenzar el día. Sin darle muchas vueltas, entró al cuarto de baño y se lavó rápidamente. Mientras el agua le limpiaba, se preguntó, como muchas veces había hecho, la razón por la que su ama Rosemon quería tener las a su poder con temática medieval; una de las cosas que más añoraba era una buena ducha y no tener que lavarse rápidamente en una pila o bañarse en una bañera en la que muchas veces el agua se enfriaba demasiado pronto. Cuando terminó, se puso su sencillo y cómodo vestido, más propio de siglos pasados que de la moda de esa época para su disgusto, y salió hacia la cocina.

Miyako ya estaba allí para cuando llegó, aunque no le sorprendió debido a que la mujer de gafas era la cocinera del castillo en el que reinaba Rosemon, junto con Ken.

―Buenos días ―la saludó alegremente.

―¡Buenos días, Mimi! ―respondió la otra mujer, alzando la cuchara de palo como saludo―. Siéntate, te pondré un café cargado y pan tostados.

La castaña sonrió e hizo caso a su amiga, la cual se había convertido casi en hermana desde que las habían llevado allí. Suspiró, recordando cuando los Digimons se habían alzado contra el mundo, sorprendiendo a los que en ese entonces estaban a favor de la convivencia. Habían sido implacables, diciendo estar hartos de ser simplemente los compañeros de los humanos, de ser los que luchaban y se sacrificaban. Querían mandar, y lo consiguieron.

En realidad Mimi se había enterado de eso cuando los niños elegidos habían aparecido en la televisión pidiendo precaución. Habían luchado contra los digimons rebeldes, pero habían sido demasiados. La castaña solamente tenía 8 años en ese entonces, y el ejercito de Rosemon había arrasado con su casa, incluyendo sus padres. Fue la misma ama la que reparó en ella, que estaba escondida en un armario, y por alguna razón que todavía no entendía decidió llevársela para convertirla en su doncella particular. Ella, junto a Ken y Miyako, eran los únicos humanos en el enorme castillo que reinaba en las tierras de Rosemon, y los otros dos solamente había sido cosa de que los digimons de su reino no eran realmente buenos cocinando.

Desde ese entonces había vivido en la habitación contigua a Rosemon. Era su doncella personal; ella la ayudaba a vestirse, le preparaba la bañera con agua caliente, le llevaba la comida a la habitación (a la que solamente ella podía acceder)… y otras mil cosas que solamente ella podía realizar.

―Gracias ―repitió cuando su amiga le puso un plato lleno de pan tostado en frente junto con una humeante taza de café―. ¿Dónde está Ken?

―Ha salido al pueblo a comprar ―explicó Miyako―. Necesitaba un par de cosas para la cena de despedida.

Mimi asintió, recordando que esa noche era la despedida de Rosemon, la cual tenía un viaje de negocios al que tenía que acudir; alguna reunión con otro de los líderes para tratados de paz entre reinos. En realidad a Mimi no le importaba lo más mínimo la razón de su partida, solamente pensaba en que durante dos semanas, estaría libre de su presencia.

No es que Rosemon la tratase demasiado mal, si se obviaba que era su doncella y como esclava se refería a ella, pero seguía siendo incómodo estar con ella, teniendo que agachar la cabeza y decir "Sí, ama" cada vez que hablaba, obedecer cada orden, por muy tonta, inútil o pocas ganas que tuviera de realizarla, o poder hacer lo que quisiera, como leer o pasear, a no ser que Rosemon le hubiera dado permiso. Muy mal tenía que ir para que no consiguiera dos semanas tranquila, de cuasi-libertad.

Unos pasos apresurados llamaron su atención e instantes después dos Floramon aparecieron por la puerta en el mismo instante en el que Mimi le daba un mordisco a su pan.

―Mimi ―la llamaron al unísono―. La ama Rosemon te llama. Dice que quiere verte en su habitación.

―Voy ―respondió mientras masticaba, pero al ver que no se iban frunció el ceño―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Quiere que vayas ya ―dijo, cortante, uno de los Floramon―. Nos ha ordenado que te llevemos hasta ella en este mismo instante.

―Está bieeeen… ―murmuró alargando la vocal para enfatizar sus pocas ganas; le dio otro mordisco al pan y se bebió la taza de café de golpe, poniendo una mueca al hacer―. ¡Ag!

―No le has echado nada para endulzarlo ―se mofó Miyako.

―Ya me he dado cuenta… ―el carraspeó de los Floramon le hizo rodar los ojos―. Bueno, Miya, saluda a en de mi parte. El deber me espera…

―¡Que te sea leve! ―la animó la cocinera y se despidió de ella agitando el cucharón.

Mimi sonrió a su amiga y agitó la mano mientras salía de la estancia con los Floramons. Suspiró, concienciándose de que tenía que ir a elegirle algún modelo extravagante a su ama y decirle lo bien que le quedaba, aunque ella nunca hubiese elegido algo así en la vida. Porque ese era su día a día al fin y al cabo. Eso hacía todos los días de su vida desde que llegó al castillo.

Lo que Mimi no sabía era que justamente aquel día no iba a ser como cualquier otro. Ese día, toda su vida iba a ponerse patas arriba.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí la introducción! Vale, sé que es aburridilla, pero siempre me gusta introducir la historia así que es lo que toca. Espero que este pedacito os guste y os abra el apetito para que os quedéis y sigáis leyendo mi historia.

Es mi primera historia AU así que espero que no me salga OoC, que es mi mayor miedo.

Nada más. Espero que disfrutéis, o al menos no os aburráis.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*

PSD: El título es provisional. Si se os ocurre algo, por favor, no dudéis en decírmelo.


	2. Azul hielo

Este fic forma parte del concurso "¡Hasta el año que viene, querida Navidad!" del topic Mimato, ne el topic digimon "Proyecto 1-8". Tenemos que escoger un universo alterno de los anteriormente propuestos entre todos y escribir un fic sobre ello. Mi elección es la siguiente:

-Universo alterno de Digimon donde estos someten a la humanidad. Mimo es doncella de Rosemon y Yamato un rebelde que juraron, luego de ser separados, estar juntos pasase lo que pasase. - Propuesto por Genee. [En este caso, después de preguntarle a Genee si me dejaba cambiar un detallito de su idea, Mimi y Yamato no se conocen de antes, nunca han estado juntos.]

* * *

El rebelde que cambió su vida

Capítulo I. Azul hielo

Como era habitual, cuando llegaron al pasillo que conducía al dormitorio de Rosemon los Floramos desaparecieron, como si se hubiesen esfumado. Eran las normas; nadie podía entrar allí a no ser que la ama los llamase, y tenía sus métodos. Solamente Mimi podía, y solamente porque era su doncella personal.

La castaña anduvo directamente hasta la puerta de la habitación principal y tocó la madera tres veces seguidas y dos más espaciadas. Era un ritual que siempre seguía, como si quisiese asegurarse de que Rosemon supiese que era ella y no cualquier otro al que podría matar en un arranque de cólera por acercarse a una zona prohibida. Aunque, a decir verdad, estaba segura de que la digimon emperadora sería capaz, sin necesidad de contraseña, de saber quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Un firme "Adelante" le hizo dar el paso de tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla. Cuando entró, cerró tras de ella. La estancia estaba oscura, solamente iluminada por las llamas del fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Rosemon adoraba estar a oscuras en su habitación solamente con esa luz cuando quería hablar de algo importante; normalmente después el digimon al que hubiese llamado no volvía a verse y Mimi tenía que encargarse de limpiar la habitación, que solía tener alguna extraña y misteriosa mancha en el suelo.

Cuando la llamaba a ella, en cambio, solía ser porque tenía que ocuparse de algún trabajo que nadie podía realizar, solamente ella; al haberla criado, era la única persona en la que realmente confiaba, aunque supiese que mucho de ello se debía a que Mimi haría cualquier cosa porque a Ken y a Miyako no les ocurriese nada.

―¿Me ha llamado, ama? ―preguntó inclinándose en una reverencia.

―Así es, pequeña ―si bien podía parecer que era un apodo cariñoso, Mimi sabía que Rosemon solamente la llamaba así para recalcar el poco poder que tenía a su lado y que siempre sería su esclava―. Tengo una misión para ti.

La digimon, que hasta ese entonces apenas se veía debido a las sombras, dio un paso adelante para que las llamas la iluminase. A Mimi nunca le dejaría de sorprender el increíble poder que emanaba, al tiempo que una sensualidad que podía dejar KO al mayor cubito de hielo digimon. Con su exuberante cuerpo y su extravagante vestimenta, no había nadie que no se girase a mirarla cuando pasaba, aunque al mismo tiempo aterraba incluso si su mirada estaba oculta. Había apuestas clandestina sobre de qué color serían sus ojos; se rumoreaba incluso que podía llegar a ser ciega y que el resto de sus sentidos estaban superdesarrolladas.

Sí, todos la miraban al pasar, pero que no te atrapase mirándola más de lo necesario o acabarías muerto.

―Usted manda, ama ―respondió Mimi sin levantarse―. Estoy a sus órdenes.

Rosemon sonrió, viéndola tan sumisa como siempre; era algo que le encantaba de esa humana, y la principal razón por la que la había escogido para esa misión.

―Ya sabes que mañana mismo me voy de viaje porque tengo asuntos personales que atender ―la castaña asintió, esperando a que continuara―. Pero ha ocurrido algo inesperado; mis esbirros han capturado a un rebelde.

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos. Había escuchado hablar de un grupo de niños elegidos que habían conseguido escapar de la devastación ocurrida en el mundo humano años atrás. Éstos se habían escondido en guaridas que nadie había logrado localizar, junto con sus compañeros digimons y otros que se oponían al reinado del terror de los digimons emperadores. Eran difíciles de localizar ya que se camuflaban entre los humanos de los pueblos, aquellos que al haberse rendido a los emperadores habían tenido permiso para vivir en los pueblos dominados por los digimons más poderosos, siempre bajo sus órdenes. Hacía años que estaban desaparecidos, que no habían logrado dar con ninguno de ellos, y ya casi se pensaba que se habían muerto todos, salvo alguno contado al que se había visto con anterioridad pero no habían logrado atrapar.

Pero parecía que no era así, y por alguna razón que no comprendió, el corazón de Mimi latió con celeridad al saber no solamente que seguían vivos y tratando de planear una rebelión, sino que uno de ellos estaba allí, en el castillo. Aunque que estuviese capturado no era la mejor noticia del mundo para ese grupo rebelde.

―El caso es que se trata de un rebelde concreto, buscado en el norte por liberar a una docena de digimons rebeldes que estaban a punto de ser sacrificados ―explicó Rosemon paseándose por el lugar―. Como recuerdas, estamos en tratos con Piedmon y su reino para lograr una tregua y me han informado de que es en su terreno donde este rebelde está en busca y captura.

La castaña la miró y asintió, empezando a ver por dónde iban los tiros; al fin y al cabo ella era la persona que realmente mejor conocía a la emperadora del reino verde.

―¡Ay, pequeña! Estoy en una encrucijada ―exclamó la digimon de forma dramática―. Me encantaría poder torturarlo con mis propias manos hasta que soltase todas y cada una de las guaridas de los rebeldes. ¡No sabes bien lo que lo deseo! Pero entregar a Piedmon el rebelde más buscado de su reino sería un movimiento maestro en nuestras negociaciones. Estoy dudosa… ¿qué opinas tú?

Mimi dudó, aunque fueron solamente unos segundos; conocía a Rosemon lo suficiente, desde hace demasiados años, como para saber qué era lo que la emperadora estaba preguntándole y qué responder exactamente. No le estaba preguntando por su sincera opinión, solamente por lo lógico desde el punto de vista objetivo.

―Sé que querría usted torturar hasta la muerte al rebelde, ama ―habló muy lentamente―. Pero sería mejor idea que diese en forma de tributo al rebelde porque haría mucho más accesible al Emperador Piedmon y facilitar las negociaciones y acuerdos entre los dos reinos.

Rosemon parpadeó, o eso supuso Mimi, analizando las palabras de su doncella. Finalmente suspiró teatralmente y asintió.

―Tienes razón; ¡siempre tienes razón! Por eso te pregunto a ti; eres mi secreto, pequeña ―se acercó y le pellizcó la mejilla despectivamente―. Tienes suerte de te mantenga escondida. ¡Si el resto de Emperadores conociesen tu belleza e inteligencia se olvidarían de los rebeldes! Habría una guerra por ti. Pero eres solamente mía.

Lo que parecía que empezaba como un halago rápidamente se convirtió casi en un insulto, pero a Mimi le daba igual. A ella de todas formas no la engañaba; a Rosemon le daba igual ella, solamente la quería como pertenencia; Mimi era un mero objeto para ella.

―Eso haré entonces ―afirmó la Emperatriz―. Se lo entregaré a Piedmon como regalo para nuestras negociaciones. Y aquí es donde entra tu labor.

Mimi se envaró, sintiendo que en ese momento es cuando ella iba a tener que hacer algo que no le gustase. Se preguntó que le tocaría aquella vez, porque ya nada le iba a sorprender pero eso no quitaba que fuese incómodo de realizar. La miró directamente, esperando saber sus órdenes para acatarlas.

Porque al fin y al cabo, ese era su cometido en el castillo. Ella hacía lo que Rosemon le mandaba, y vivía tranquila con sus amigos, sin que nadie la tocase; Mimi era la protegida de la Emperatriz Rosemon.

―Como ya te he dicho, mañana por la mañana me voy de viaje durante un tiempo ―la castaña asintió―. Así que quiero que te hagas cargo del rebelde.

La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No había esperado para nada algo como eso; ella estaba acostumbrad a limpiar los desastres o a hacer desaparecer cosas que no interesaban, además de a aconsejarla y cuidar los detalles personales.

―Voy a dejar ordenado que solamente tú podrás ocuparte de él, nadie más ―explicó la digimon―. Quiero que cuides de él. Tienes que asegurarte de que está decente; quiero que Piedmon lo vea entero para que él mismo decida qué hacer con él. Es la razón de que seas la encargada; mis subordinados terminarían por matarlo.

Mimi sabía que Rosemon tenía razón; muchos digimons odiaban a los humanos demasiado, no queriéndolos cerca. Estaban acostumbrados a ella, a Miyako y a Ken, pero solamente porque pertenecían a la Emperatriz Rosemon y eran útiles (y ni siquiera así los querían en el castillo, solamente acataban órdenes), pero ninguno podría prometer no matar al rebelde, a aquellas personas que amenazaban con ir tras aquello en lo que creían, aunque fuese ilógico e inhumano.

―Así que quiero que te encargues de alimentarlo y cuidarlo para que esté presentable cuando regrese ―sentenció Rosemon―. Haz lo que sea necesario para ello. Estará en tus manos. Solamente los Numemons se podrán acercar, y solamente porque sé que los tienes encandilados. Ellos serán sus carceleros.

Mimi asintió, sabiendo que los Numemons serían los únicos digimons que la obedecerían sin tener que estar ella presente; de alguna manera eran asustadizos, pero de no serlo estaba segura de que estarían en el lado contrario de la guerra porque no tenían problemas con los humanos.

―He dejado la orden de que todo lo relacionado con el rebelde tenga que pasar por ti; cualquier problema tendrán que acudir a ti y tú solucionarlo ―Rosemon la miró y soltó una risita maligna―. Pero cuidado con que no sean ellos mismos los que causen problemas; a ti no te tocarán pero quizá el rebelde…

―Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para mantenerlo a salvo ―prometió Mimi―. Confíe en mí, ama.

―Claro que lo hago, mi pequeña doncella ―la Emperatriz se acercó y volvió a acariciarle la mejilla―. Mi esclava más leal…

La castaña se obligó a sonreír con aquella sonrisa fingida que tan bien había aprendido a poner y que tantas veces había puesto; había aprendido por las malas que a Rosemon le gustaba que pareciese feliz de acatar sus órdenes.

―¡Pues nada más! Ya puedes ir en busca de mis cosas para prepararme el baño ―ordenó, dándose la vuelta―. Y por la noche quiero algo especial para el banquete así que quiero que estés centrada en todos los detalles durante el día de hoy. ¡El rebelde puede esperar un día más!

Mimi asintió y se giró para encaminarse a la sala donde estaban las cosas de baño. Estaba por abrir la puerta, con la mano ya en el pomo, cuando Rosemon la llamó de nuevo.

―¡Ah, por cierto! Hay un detalle que no te he dicho ―la castaña la miró―. El rebelde se niega a hablar y a comer.

Mimi maldijo por dentro.

…

Mimi se pasó todo el día cuidando los detalles de la fiesta de despedida de Rosemon pero su mente volaba una y otra vez a su nuevo cometido. ¡Maldita sea! Iba a ser un problema el rebelde.

El tener que cuidar de él y evitar que cualquiera de los digimons rencorosos que odiasen a los humanos lo matasen, sino que encima él iba a ponérselo difícil. Había escuchado historias de gente que se negaba a hablar o decir secretos, pero no a comer. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle comer ella? ¡Si no tenía apenas fuerza! Desde luego si él no quería, ella no podría. Quizá tendría que contar con la posibilidad de tener que pedir ayuda a los Numemos… no sabía, pero algo debía hacer porque no podía dejar que muriese de inanición, ni de ninguna forma.

Esa noche durmió a ratos, y cada dos por tres se despertaba sobresaltada con pesadillas de un cuerpo desconocido que aparecía muerto, de diferentes formas cada vez, y Rosemon haciéndole pagar no haber hecho su trabajo correctamente.

Cuando amaneció, Mimi llevaba varias horas despierta. Vio por la ventana de su dormitorio a Rosemon partir con su guardia personal y decidió que podía empezar su trabajo temprano, al menos a ver cómo pintaba la cosa.

Después de ponerse un vestido sencillo se juntó con Miyako y Ken en la cocina y desayunó, o al menos trató, porque tenía el estómago cogido y si no fuese por la insistencia de su amiga, posiblemente hubiera ido sin comer nada. La pareja había escuchado atentamente su historia el día anterior y le deseaba suerte, aunque ninguno hubiera querido estar en su lugar.

Media hora más tarde, y después de un abrazo de Inoue y una sonrisa llena de ánimos de Ichijouji, la castaña bajaba las escaleras hacia las mazmorras donde estaban siempre todos los prisioneros. Los Floramos estaban en la entrada, esperando, con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad; a Mimi le dio pena que los digimons que antiguamente eran tan coloridos y brillantes hubiesen perdido todo su color y pareciesen marchitos por estar metidos en la profundidad.

―Vengo a ver al nuevo prisionero ―dijo firmemente, tratando de mantener la calma ante las amenazantes miradas―. El rebelde.

―Te guiaremos hasta la zona B ―murmuró un digimon, empezando a andar―. A partir de ahí los Numemos te guiarán.

El camino no duró más de unos minutos pero fueron los más incómodos de su vida. Odiaba bajar a las mazmorras. La humedad, el silencio, la oscuridad, los digimons en las celdas deshidratados, hambrientos, golpeados o pidiendo clemencia… Nunca era cómodo, y los carceleros no ayudaban. Cuando por fin divisó la zona B y pudo apreciar a varios Numemons haciendo guardia, no pudo ser más feliz. Los Floramos ni siquiera se dirigieron hacia los otros digimons, simplemente llegaron y de la misma se dieron la vuelta. Mimi los vio desaparecer en una esquina momentos más tarde.

―Hola, Mimi ―saludaron los Numemos, felices de verla.

―Buenos días ―ella alzó una mano educadamente―. Vengo a ver al rebelde.

―La ama Rosemon nos dijo que cuidásemos de que sólo tú entrases a esta zona ―explicó uno de ellos mientras hacia un gesto y empezaban a entrar a la zona―. No hay más prisioneros pero estamos muchos.

―Debéis cuidar que nadie más entre ―murmuró la castaña, para asegurarse de que lo supieran―. Que nadie lo toque.

―¡Lo sabemos, Mimi! ―afirmaron, obedientes―. Solamente tú puedes entrar, y si no tenemos que tratar de detenerles. Si algo ocurre tenemos que avisarte.

―Exacto ―asintió―. Al instante. Me buscáis, da igual qué esté haciendo; todo lo relativo al prisionero es prioritario.

Los Numemons asintieron rápidamente al tiempo que paraban frente a una celda completamente tapada. La puerta era de metal y solamente metían allí a los digimons más peligrosos y agresivos; Mimi se preguntó si no exageraban con las precauciones. Mientras uno de los digimons sacaba de no sé dónde unas llaves, otro se giró hacia la castaña.

―Mimi, hay algo que tienes que saber ―le dijo―. No come. Nada.

―Eso me dijo Rosemon ―murmuró―. Veré qué puedo hacer pero puede que necesite vuestra ayuda.

Todos asintieron, deseosos de ayudar, y Mimi sonrió al ver que en el fondo eran buenos digimons. Respirando profundamente, se armó de valor y cruzó la puerta, sin saber realmente qué iba a encontrarse.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, unos ojos azules fríos como el hielo la atravesaron y Mimi supo que todo eso no iba a ser nada fácil.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la historia. Sigue siendo aburrido, yo creo, más que cuando empiecen a cruzarse personajes, pero quería tener clara la base. Vais conociendo un poco más a Mimi y su vida en el castillo, y a Rosemon y su relación. Y... bueno, imagino que ya habréis imaginado quién será el prisionero, ¿verdad? Si la idea de la pareja principal de la historia no os lo ha dicho, quizá la última frase sí jajaja

Nada más. Espero que disfrutéis, o al menos no os aburráis.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*

PSD: El título es provisional. Si se os ocurre algo, por favor, no dudéis en decírmelo.


End file.
